


They Called Him Hero

by AFTanith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: ...but he didn't feel like one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [harry100 prompt #1, hero](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/1030.html).

They called him hero, and how could they not? He was the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the person who finally dueled Voldemort to the death.

But he didn't feel like a hero; he never had. There were so many others as worthy as him. Ron and Hermione, who had helped him hunt down Horcruxes. Neville, who had stood up to Voldemort and beheaded the snake. Luna and the others who had been tortured at Malloy Manor. Snape and Dumbledore, who had given their lives to make this possible.

Harry was far from the only hero in the bunch.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
